Harry's Date
by Sometimesnormal
Summary: Harry has asked Cho on a date again.
1. Hermione Giggeling?

HARRY'S DATE

Well..This is my first english fic andthe story beginsin Harry's 6.year . Harry have asked Cho on a date again and he doesentnowwhy. Will this end good , or will Harry cancel the date and ask a another girl to join him? Read and review...

I'm really sorry for my horrible english.. You see.. I'm from norway...

**Chapter One: Hermione giggling?**

"Holy shit.. Please say this is not happening..." mumbled a confused Harry and put his head in his hands.

That day, he had done something total idiotic... Someone must have possesed his mind. He had just asked Cho on a date again, even thougt he rembemberd what had happened on their previous date.

Ron took a large bite of his toast, chuckled wildly between the svallows and patted Harry on his back. "Actually Harry.. It does happening.."

Harry groaned, raised his hand and smacked Ron over his head.

"Ouch mate, that one hurt.." Ron said and rubbed his head hard while he looked over to Hermione for support. But she just roll her eyes and giggled.

"Nice one Harry!"

Harry raised his head and gazed wide eyed over to Hermione like she had gone insane. _Did Hermione actualley giggel? _Ron had stopped eating and gazed exactly with the same gaze on her like Harry.

"What?" she brust out, but Harry noticed that she blushed.

"You just.. Giggled..." said Ron gobsmacked and exchanged a confused gaze with Harry.

"Ofcourse I did.. What else did you think i was doing, lowing?" she said stubborn and raised from her seat. To secons later she was on her way to the library..

Ron looked after her before he turned his gaze to Harry again.

"This is the fifth time on a week she are there. Mayby she should get a own chair there.. Like you should get a bed in the hospital wing.." Ron said jokily and smiled wildly.

"Shut it Weasel.." mumbled Harry wounded, but with a grin playing around his lip...

**Well.. That was the first chapter.. The next chapter shall be mutch longer...**


	2. A TALK WITH REMUS AND THE GREAT LORDY PO...

**Well.. Here I am again,with a new Chapter...**

**I had to mix Sirius in his date mess because if he had been alive, I'm sure Harry had asked for his help;) **

**First Reviews:**

123315- Thank you very much.

Taintless- A beta is on her way, but we are both busy with school and homeworkso I am afraid you have to deal a little longer with my horrible english;)

**CHAPTER 2. A TALK WITH REMUS PART 1 AND THE GREAT LORDY POLDIE**

It was evening on the same day Harry asked Cho on a date.

Harry was out for a walk around the lake. It was freezing cold, but Harry just wanted to be alone. The stars was shining on the nightblue cold winterskye. Harry was noticing that it was a star, who was shining greater than the other stars. It was Sirius, the dogstar...

A cut of pain suddenly push his heart to pump harder.

"Oh Sirius.. Why did you die? Who should I ask for advice now? " he whispered painfully and tried to hold back the tears who was trying to come out. Smoke came out from his mound when he talked.

"Well.. You can try me..."

Harry jumpet high in the air, pulled his wand out and turned around to face the man who startled him. His eyes grow wide and he put down his wand immediately.

"Remus, what the hell are you doing here?"

Remus Lupin looked down to him, weary and tired as ever. He was wearing a tick wintercloak.

"Oh what a warm welcome.." he said fake hurt and turned his back to Harry. Harry grinned and shook his head. Remus had that special ability to mood up people.

"Oh poor Moony, his godson arent glad to see him... What a sad day..." Harry said in a poor-child-voice and signed deeply, but he was grinning.

Remus turned slowly to face Harry, but with a huge grin on his face this time.

"Oh.. I'm sure he is glad to see me..." he said chuckling and took a deep breath.

It took Harry a while to understand that something was wrong...

"Remus... Why are you here?"

Remus looked over to Harry with eyes full of worry.

"Well it's soon christmas and came over too check how you're coping-..."

_I please don't say his name, it-_ ..

"-with Sirius' dead..."

_-hurts.._

"Harry?"

_Please..._

Harry looked up to Remus and signed. Suddenly Remus' eyes became big.

"Harry.. What the hell are you doing out here, in just your sweather. It most be cold."

_Nice to see you have notice it Remmie..._

Harry shook his head and blew some few starnd of hair who was covering his eyes.

"Well.. I needed some time to think, and this was the first place I thougth about.. It's just-.."

He looked up to Remus' worry eyes.

"I have asked Cho on a date again and wanted a little help to deal with her, because she is rather-.."

He swalloved.

"-hard to deal with.."

Remus grinned.

"Well Harry.. First, get in and eat somthing. Your friends are waiting for you, thought.. Second, get some sleep. Then tomorrow I can talk to you."

Harry tried to smile, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Remus followed him up back to the castle and to the great hall.

"I'll have to talk to Dumbeldore about something, but I'll meet you tomorrow in the room of requirement 8 o'clock."

Harry nodded shortly and said goodbye before he walked in to the great hall.

The big room was already full of talking and eating student's. but he could cleary hear Hermiones worried voice.

_"But I haven't seen Harry since six o'clock but now its already eight.."_

Harry signed and walked over to the Gryffingdor table.

"I'm here Mione.." he said, caused her and his other friends to jump...

"HARRY! Where have you been, we have been sooo worried about you and.." cried Hermione, but was cut of by Ron.

"You were worried Hermione.."

"Shut it Ronald.."

"But its true..."

"What's true?" a sharp voice said behind him...

Harry turned around and when he noticed who it was, he answered quickly but aloud.

"That Divinasion is rubbish..."

"HARRY! YOU ARE TALKING TO PROFESSOR MCGONNAGLE, WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"Yeah, but it's really true.." said Harry in defence and looked at Hermione.

He took up Ron's cup and said with a fake mystic voice:

"Ah my child.. Lets see what you have in your cup.. It's.. It's.. The Great Lordy Poldie. Oh no.. I think my inner eye is blind..."

A roar of laughter came from the Gryffingdors and waked up the boring hall.

Mcgonnagle just shook her head with a grin on her lips ,turned around and walked up to the teacher table.

"Ten points to Gryffingdore for being.. Honestly..."

**That was Chapter 2. What do you think? Please review**


	3. cho's short breakfeast visit

**Hello again:)**

**This is chapter three.This chapter is'ntsoo good so please don't hate me. I'm not going to update again before the school is finished. But please review:)**

**123315-****Hehe, thank you. I'm not going to update again before the school is finished thought...:( **

Chapter Three

Cho's short breakfeast visit

_Cho and Harry was standing in the middle of a huge collection of people, in a small room. _

_Harry looked scared and Cho looked furiose._

_"Fredrik were much nicer than you.. He gave me expensive gifts and beutifull flowers, but you are just a selfish git! I HATE YOU!" her voice resounded true the hole room and silenced the collection._

_"Yeah.. She hate you, you are a stupid git..." said one of the other girls._

_"You are just a selfish heroic boy.." said a man with mousebrown hair and a familiar face._

_"Remus? What are you talking about?" said Harry suprised and took a step back._

_"You now what he's talking about Potter, The dead of your nasty godfather..." that was Snape.._

_Harry's eyes widned and he's heart raced._

_"You killed him Harry... You killed him... You.."_

_"STOOOOOP!"_

Harry waked suddenly up with his own scream ringing in his ears. It was still dark. The clock showed 05:03..

"Harry?"

He looked up and met Ron's worry gaze.

"Is it a attack, is it dad?" he asked with fear in his voice.

Harry just shook his head and tried to calm him self.

_It was just a dream..._

"It was just a nightmare about Cho.." he finally said and tried to dry his sweat-wet forehead with his hands. Ron grinned and went back to bed.

_It is just 4 days to christmas holiday and 5 days to the date._

"I hope this one goes better then the previouse..." he said before laid down, closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep...

_"Harry, get up! Come on Harry, you'r gona miss breakfeast, **HARRY!**" _Harry tried to get away from the annoying voice, but then he felt somthing cold strike him over his head and breast.

He shot of from his bed, causing Ron to drop to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Harry cried and ran around in the room, soaking wet of ice cold water. Ron laid on the ground, crying hard of laughter.

"YOU, YOU, I SHALL KILL YOU WITH JUST MY HANDS!" he shouted to Ron.

Ron leapt on his feet and began running down the stairs to the common room, still laughting.

Harry just sighned and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What a nice start on the day.." he said sarcastilly.

Then he took up his uniform and went in to the bathroom for a shower...

"Oh no... I forgot that the double potionsclass was today.." Ron's depressed voice broke Harry out of his thoughts.

"What? Double potions? My day is ruined.." Harry said with a dramatick voice and fake-fainthed.

Hermione just shook her head and took a bite of her muffins.

Harry grinned wildley, until a familiar person showed up in front of him.

"Hey Harry.."

He swallowed and met Cho's chocolate eyes.

"Hullo Cho.." he mumbled and tried to stop him self from shoutimg something who could make her go away

_**Not now Cho.. Please, just leave.. Im not ready...**_

"Who are you doing?" he finaly asked and tried to ignored Hermione's giggling.

"Eh.. I'm doing fine but..-" she stopped a moment." -I Have to go to class..." she suddenly said, turned around and ran out of the greate hall.

Harry gazed counfused after her before turning to Ron and Hermione. They was trying hard to stop their laughting.

"What did I do now then..?" he asked, his eyes pleading them to stop laughting and help him. Finaly they stopped and turned a fake-grave face towards him.

"Actually, you did it quite well...-."

"-Until you opened your mouth..."

A shot sillence...

"Shut it, bouth of you..."

**Thats it, what do you think?**


End file.
